


Im never gonna leave you behind

by northsouth



Series: you badass... (name pending) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BAMF Lee Felix, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Breaking and Entering, Fire, Gen, Gore, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Injury, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Violence, i will make this tag a thing even if i gotta do it myself, its no one important, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northsouth/pseuds/northsouth
Summary: The man looked up to the hooded figure, who had pushed the hood back, showcasing the boy's blond locks, freckled face, and piercing brown doe eyes. The boy looked a lot younger than his voice let on.The man's train of thought was once cut off quickly again as another click sound filled the silence. Then suddenly a gun was put to his forehead.**cross posted on wattpad @ Getty_Berry**





	1. dont worry

**Author's Note:**

> i know i should be updating my other fic but im stumped so im writing little one shots or two shots to get ideas.

A hooded figure stepped out of the shadows, their hand tightening around the knife as they charged on forward.  
"Tell me," The hooded figure's deep voice echoed through the alleyway as he marched towards the disorientated man on the ground. "Tell me where they are!" The figure screamed as they grabbed the mans collar and lifted him, the hooded figure glaring into the man's widened eyes.

"I-I think they're in the basement," The man tilted his head to the left as he coughed and spat out blood, looking back into the hooded figures eyes with immense fear. "I was overhearing," _wheeze_ "a conversation about them and I-I remember the blokes saying something about keep-keeping them in the basement," The man finished, wheezing and coughing up blood before the grip on his collar loosening and the next thing he knew, he was face first on the ground. As the man struggled try to get up, a deep voice broke him away from his thoughts.

"I appreciate the help" 

_click_

The man looked up to the hooded figure, who had pushed the hood back, showcasing the boy's blond locks, freckled face, and piercing brown doe eyes. The boy looked a lot younger than his voice let on.  
The man's train of thought was once cut off quickly again as another click sound filled the silence. Then suddenly a gun was put to his forehead, tears pricking his eyes as his life flashed before his eyes, his lips trembling and hands shaking as they supported him, clenched in fists on the ground.  
"N-no pl-," _a whine escaped his throat as he tried to contain the volcano of emotions threatening to spill out of him_ "Please I-I got a family" _his voice cracked at the end_.

The boy didn't provide any sympathy, just providing the same resting bitch face he had since the hood fell off. 

"What's your name?," The boy asked, cocking his gun once more as if he was running low on patience. His cold brown eyes staring into the mans very soul.  
"I-Ilsung," The man stuttered.

"Well Ilsung," The boy started, "I'm Felix,"

"And I got a family too." Were the last words the man heard before his world turned black, his ears ringing, a coldness overwhelming him before his eyes rolled back into his head, his chest stopping and not one more breath taken.

The boy- now dubbed as Felix, stood high and tall, watching as the blood pooled around the man's head and spreading further near a gutter which was close to the body. He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair

Felix cocked his gun as he looked around, pulling up his hood to loom over his face and trudged towards the buildings back door before opening it slowly. As it let out a small quiet creak, he looked down the two corridors before randomly choosing one and hoping that the way he was going would lead to the basement that the man had told him about before. Felix clung onto the hope that he would get there in time.  
As Felix approached a wooden door, he let out a shaky exhale and began to muster up the courage to barge through it.

_Sigh_

He had a family to save.


	2. i'll find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, so were ya tryin' to help ya friends here?" He turned his head slowly to be faced with an old man. He was smirking and cocked the gun as he let out a snort and continued.
> 
>  
> 
> **"They won't need it"**

Felix barged in, the door hitting the wall behind it and creating a loud bang. He gripped his gun tighter and pointed it around the room. He looked around the room, it was filled with crates and random broken objects. As he was about to turn around and exit the room, he saw a sliver of light from under a stack of crates at the far right of the room.  
Felix let out a breath and his mouth pulled upwards slightly while he walked over to the stack of crates. He shakily put a hand on the one closest to him and then looked up to the top crate. He began unstacking them quietly and quickly as his mind ran miles about how he could be caught and hurt and how they won't make it if he doesn't.

Felix brought his hand up to his cross earing and lightly ran his thumb and forefinger over it before looking for a grip or handle on the newly found trapdoor. His eyes skimmed over the wooden trapdoor before landing on an old, wrinkled away leather strap that he quickly kneeled down to take hold of and slowly pulled it up. Felix got on all fours as he looked under the trapdoor. his heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched. 

"Hyung..." He softly whispered.

In his eyesight, under the trapdoor which led to the basement, he saw his family.

And never had he felt so relieved.

And livid.

He saw how their dirtied faces had tear trails going down their cheeks. He saw how some of them had cut lips, nose bleeds, bruises blossoming on their arms, legs, and faces, he saw how _beaten_ they were.

And that's what crushed him.

If he had just stayed at the lookout instead of trying to get more attention by taking down the enemy, everything would be fine, they wouldn't be here.

Felix felt how his body stiffened as he heard a door creak. And the next thing he knew, a gun was put against the back of his head.  
Felix let out a shaky breath as he slowly sat up.

"Oh, so were ya tryin' to help ya friends here?" He turned his head slowly to be faced with an old man. He was smirking and cocked the gun as he let out a snort and continued.

"They won't need it"

Felix spun his body around and punched the man in his stomach before snapping his wrist and getting a hold of the gun the man had held just seconds before.

Felix aimed the gun at the man's head, just like the man had done to him, and spoke.

"Any last words" 

"My men will get you. Shoot me! Kill me! I'll haunt you for as long as you live, no one will remember you when you die _but_ they'll remember _me_!" The man spat out with venom, holding his injured wrist close to his chest.

Felix stared at the man for what felt like a century before finally pulling the trigger. The mans body fell onto the ground with a heavy thud, his blood oozing out of his chest and pooling around him. 

_'Whats your name?'_

 

_'Ilsung'_

Felix shook his head to rid the memories of earlier and grabbed the leather strap and threw it open. Eight heads looked up to him as he stepped down the stairs leading to the basements ground. He quickly looked back up to the boys and tears pricked his eyes as he saw the _reliefe_ that washed over them. And suddenly felix felt his tears run down his face. For they were _together_ again.

Felix ran forward, holding back the impulse to just _throw_ himself into their arms right then and there. He untied the ropes holding their hands behind their backs and the legs together, he helped them up and hugged them briefly before telling them about the danger here if they were to stay any longer. He went up the stairs first, helping the rest as some of them imped their way to freedom. Soon after, he closed the trapdoor and searched his pocket for a lighter or match as his eyes landed on a few litre containers of gasoline. One of the boys, Changbin, brought out a lighter he had on him from the mission they had the other day, before they were...

**_Before..._ **

Felix snapped himself and the others out of it by grabbing the lighter and marching over to the gasoline. He grabbed a few and handed them to the boys, Changbin, Hyunjin, Chan, and Woojin, before grabbing one for himself. The rest of the boys, Jeongin, Seungmin, Minho, and jisung ran outside, knwoing of what was to come next.

Hyunjin doused the room that was filled with crates and even poured some down the trapdoor, into the basement, before telling the others he was done. Chan and Woojin sneakily went into a game room near the entrance that Felix had came through earlier and doused it in gasoline while slipping a tiny bit. Changbin poured gasoline as he walked down hallways and poured more under doorways and saved a little bit, as it were Felix's commands, and went outside to see ther others, As soon as he got out, Felix went up to him.

"We're gonna make this burn" He stated as he twisted off the cap to his gasoline container and poured it around the structure of the building and the exits.  
Changbin followed and soon, The boys stood a good way away from the building. Felix then dove his hand into his pocket and too out the lighter Changbin had given him earlier. He flicked it on and slowly walked closer to the building. Ever so slowly. He stopped as soon he was a good few feet away and threw the lighter into the gasoline poole he had made. Then suddenly, everything was alight.

The building was enveloped in flames, which danced in the wind as they took their feed of fuel and grew more and more. Felix spun around and _ran_. The others followed as he ran down alleys, helping the boys who limped down turns and struggled to keep up. Soon they made it to the car they all recognised and jumped in, Chan grabbed the keys from Felix, pushed them into the ignition, and drove off down a dirt path that he said was a short cut. 

Soon enough, they were all home, treating their wounds, eating up their fill, and hugging eachother like no tomorrow. Felix was finally at peace.

**'I got a family'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou for reading~  
> kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
